Fireflies
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: Lirik diambil dari Fireflies milik Owl City. The Title Says It All Challenge at Infantrum. Noctis berharap ia tidak perlu bangun dari tidurnya, sedangkan sang penyihir berharap mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Dedicated for Anoctymous.


The Title Says It All Challenge at Infantrum. Noctis terkadang berharap ia tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya, sedangkan Diana berharap bahwa mimpi ini akan jadi kenyataan. Dedicated for Anoctymous.

**DISCLAIMER: FINAL FANTASY VERSUS XIII PUNYA SQUARE ENIX, FIREFLIES PUNYA OWL CITY. SAYA CUMA PUNYA PLOT AJA

* * *

**

Noctis terkadang berharap ia dapat percaya bahwa dunia berputar secara lebih lambat. Seperti lirik lagu. Kenyataanya, dunia selalu berputar begitu cepat. Tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi sang pangeran untuk beristirahat barang sebentar. Seperti kunang-kunang yang berkelip-kelip lalu menghilang, begitulah kenangan demi kenangan melesat dalam benaknya.

Mengambil waktu untuk merenung barang sebentar, pikiran sang pangeran langsung tertuju pada namanya sendiri. Noctis Lucis Caelum – Cahaya di Langit Malam. Dalam bahasa Latin – Bahasa Orang-Orang Mati. Bibirnya terkunci rapat – sementara ia meresapi arti namanya. Sementara bola matanya yang _azure _itu tertuju pada senjatanya yang tembus pandang, Noct mengamati tulisan Latin yang terukir di bilahnya.

"_Fero Somnus Final – I bring the final sleep." _

Noctis hanya tersenyum pahit. Sebagai keturunan terakhir pemegang takhta, ia harus mempertahankan kerajaannya dengan segala daya. Termasuk penumpahan darah. Padahal jika ia harus jujur, Noctis paling tidak menyukai pertumpahan darah yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Ia hanya ingin kedamaian – bagi negerinya, bagi rakyatnya.

Tapi ia tahu itu adalah keinginan yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Karena semuanya tidaklah seperti yang kelihatannya, dan ialah yang paling mengetahui kebenaran ini. Kematian ibunya di depan matanya yang membuat hatinya terkoyak – dan juga kebenciannya terhadap ayahnya telah membuatnya tercabik – cabik. Di luar sang pangeran terlihat gagah dan juga tampan, tetapi di balik matanya yang _azure _itu, ia menyimpan emosi yang selama bertahun – tahun tertahan. Noctis bingung apa yang membuatnya bertahan dengan emosi yang sedemikian bergejolak dalam batinnya. Mungkin itu karena pengaruh masa kecilnya – di mana ia bersumpah ia tidak akan mencintai siapapun lagi. Dirinya sudah cukup kehilangan ibunya, dan itu rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Kehilangan figur seorang yang lebih perkasa daripada elang, namun lebih lembut daripada merpati membuat Noct harus tegar menghadapi hidup ini. Dan ia berhasil. Ia lebih keras dari baja, dan lebih dingin dari es.

Tetapi kemudian wanita itu menghampirinya, dan menariknya keluar dari kegelapan hatinya.

Diana adalah satu – satunya gadis yang selain berhasil mencuri hatinya, juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil melelehkan dinding es yang selama ini menyelimuti hatinya yang dingin. Noctis selalu menolak hati nuraninya yang menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Diana. Sang pangeran selalu teringat akan hatinya yang terkoyak, takut kalau ia harus mengalami luka batin yang sama seandainya Diana pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi semakin ditekan, perasaan itu semakin kuat.

Ia berharap ini hanyalah _mimpi, _di mana ia bisa bersama sang gadis sampai kapanpun.

Tapi Noctis tahu ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tawanya yang khas – sepasang mata biru langitnya yang selalu bersinar ceria. Bibirnya yang selalu melengkung, membentuk senyuman. Meskipun terkadang mereka cekcok, Diana selalu datang dan meminta maaf pada sang pangeran. Sang penyihir selalu bisa menahan sang pangeran dalam matanya. Setidaknya, itulah pikiran Noct.

_Lalu sebenarnya apa yang mendorongnya untuk melindungi sang gadis?_

Diana sama seperti kunang-kunang. Bersinar dalam kegelapan, Noctis menemukan cahaya dan dengan perlahan dibimbing oleh sang gadis. Ia selalu menyala dalam kegelapan – meskipun terkadang cahayanya redup. Tetapi ia selalu menemukan jalan kembali. Dan Diana bisa selalu menemukan Noctis dimanapun ia berada.

Kenangan demi kenangan melesat dalam benak sang pemuda. Hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Diana – sampai ia menyadari perasaannya pada sang gadis. Akhirnya ia sadar, apa yang mendorongnya untuk melindungi sang gadis.

_Cahayanya. Tawanya. Senyumannya._

Noctis ingin melindungi sang gadis – jiwa dan raga. Ia ingin melindungi sang gadis seutuhnya. Diana adalah miliknya seorang, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dari sang pangeran. Noctis selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana ia mengamati Diana saat sang gadis tertidur. Wajahnya yang memancarkan kedamaian selalu membuatnya menahan napas. Semetara jarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam menyusuri rambut keperakan sang gadis, Noctis akan selalu membisikkan doa itu di telinga sang gadis. Doa yang ia panjatkan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam – doa yang selalu menyertai sang gadis kemanapun ia pergi.

"_Karena aku mencintainya."_

Ya, karena sang pangeran mencintai sang penyihir. Meskipun status sosial mereka saling bertentangan – tetapi yang namanya cinta tidak mengenal kodrat dan status sosial, bukan? Mereka berdua saling mencintai – dan itu cukup baginya.

Sementara Diana berharap mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan.

Diana bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dalam sekali pandang. Tetapi bagi Noctis, prinsip itu tidak berlaku padanya. Diana langsung jatuh hati pada sang pangeran sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sedangkan Diana selalu mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran yang berkuasa di negeri ini. Bagaimana jika ia sudah punya tunangan, bahkan hendak menikah? Ah, tentu saja hati sang gadis akan pecah berkeping-keping.

Tetapi Diana tidak pernah bisa melarikan diri dari sang pemuda. Matanya yang _azure _itu selalu membayanginya kemanapun ia pergi, dan sentuhannya yang lembut mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Matanya yang sangat dalam memancarkan kebaikan yang banyak orang tidak dapat lihat. Dan Diana selalu takjub akan mata sang pemuda yang ajaib. Dari biru ke merah. Merah darah. Diana takut ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan mata merah darah itu, namun sang penyihir menyadari bahwa Noctis tidak pernah menginginkan ini.

Lagipula, mata merah darah itu tidak terlalu sering digunakan. Tetapi ia ingat pada saat pertamakali Noctis memandangnya dengan matanya yang merah darah itu. Diana sangat ketakutan. Kakinya seakan-akan dirantai ke tanah, tidak punya kekuatan untuk lari. Dan sang gadis sadar.

_Keinginannya untuk berada dekat sang pemudalah yang membuatnya tetap tinggal._

Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang logis baginya. Tidak ada yang lain. Entah bagaimana, Diana merasa..._aman. _Diana merasa aman berada di dekat sang pemuda. Memang benar Noctis sangat pendiam, dan terkadang menyebalkan. Diana mengetahui itu. Karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Namun terkadang sang gadis meragukan kodrat sang pangeran sebagai manusia. Sudah berkali-kali ia menyaksikan sang pemuda melakukan berbagai hal yang menyalahi kodrat alam. Telekinesis, teleportasi, telepati, sampai pada menggunakan senjata tembus pandang untuk membantai lawan-lawannya. Benarkah ia manusia? Atau jangan-jangan ia bukan manusia?

Dan kemampuannya berbicara bahasa Latin – seakan bahasa yang terlarang itu adalah bahasa ibunya. Diana selalu gemetar jika ia mendengar Noct berbicara dalam bahasa itu – tetapi anehnya, ia merasa nyaman. Terutama doa yang selalu dipanjatkan sang pemuda manakala Diana tertidur.

"_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Somno chronotribe, Diana. Ad vitam aeternam."_

"_Tidurlah dengan tenang dan bermimpilah. Dan ketika kau siap, bangunlah. Untuk selamanya."_

Diana tidak pernah mengetahui artinya. Namun Diana merasa yakin bahwa kata-kata itu tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Malah, Diana merasa aman ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir sang pangeran, dan menghangatkan hatinya.

Ia sangat mencintai sang pangeran. Tapi entah kenapa, pada akhirnya Diana merasa dirinyalah yang selalu membuat sang pangeran terluka. Ia tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa banyak luka yang sudah digoreskan pada batin temannya itu. Dan ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Herannya, Noctis masih tetap mencintainya. Diana merasa ia tidak pantas untuk cinta sang pangeran.

Karena itu ia pergi. Meninggalkan pria yang begitu mencintainya.

Namun pada akhirnya sang pemuda selalu bisa menemukannya.

Dan beginilah ia sekarang, terhanyut dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Pelukannya yang hangat – yang memberikannya jaminan keamanan. Noctis adalah seorang yang lebih kuat dari manusia – dan juga lebih lembut dari manusia. Kendati sang pemuda adalah manusia, Diana menemukan dirinya sulit mempercayai fakta itu.

Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Menutup matanya, bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bola biru langitnya itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang sang pangeran, sementara surai peraknya berayun ditiup angin.

"_Cause everything is never as it seems..."_

Ya, mungkin tidak segala sesuatu seperti kelihatannya. Tapi Diana percaya bahwa cinta itu akan persis sama bentuknya. Dan selama waktu mengizinkan, sang gadis akan bersama sang pangeran. Selalu. Sampai kapanpun. Sampai selamanya._  


* * *

_

Huft, kelar juga.  
Fic Indo pertama untuk fandom Versus...? O.o

R & R, people?

_**=Silent Afterglow=**_


End file.
